


Worrying and Preparing

by Gravytrain101



Series: Ups and Downs [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Helpful Steve, M/M, Sass, Stressed out Danny, Worried Danny, concerned steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Danny has been getting worked up with everything he has to get for the baby. Steve notices and wants to help but is surprised at how much there is to do.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Ups and Downs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595425
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Worrying and Preparing

**Author's Note:**

> This is another short story. I'm trying not to make them so short but I can't think of anything else to add. I hope to have my future ones not so short.

Steve’s POV:   
“There’s so much to consider,” Danny sighed as he put the laptop down. 

“What are you talking about?” I asked. 

“Baby stuff. Should we do a home birth, water birth, or a hospital birth? Should I have drugs or do it drug free? What kind of crib should we get? Is our car safe enough for the baby? Should we get a new car?” he rambled on until he had to stop for breath. 

“Okay, we can figure this out,” I told him before he started hyperventilating, “We can have the baby at the hospital or have it here. I want to do the way that’s most comfortable for you, okay?” 

“I don’t want to sit in the hospital for hours. Can we start it here and then move to the hospital when the contractions get closer?” he asked. 

“That sounds like a great idea,” I answered as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and brought the laptop to my lap, “Now what about cribs? Have you looked at any?” 

“Yeah,” he sighed, “There’s so many and each of them say they are the ‘best’.” 

“We’ll see about that,” I told him as I looked at the cribs he had bookmarked, “These all look great Danny. I would be fine with any of these.” 

“Yeah? You don’t think we need to look anymore?” he asked as he looked at me. 

“No, I would be happy with whichever one you picked,” I answered before kissing him, “Is there anything else you’re worried about?”

“Steve, I always worry. You’re going to have to narrow that down,” he told me. 

“Right,” I sighed, “Do you need anymore help picking things out for the baby?”

“There’s a couple of little things I would like to get your opinion on if you don’t mind,” he told me. 

“Sure,” I said, “What are they?” 

“I need your opinion on the carseat, bottles, toys, changing rack, pacifiers,” he started. 

“Woah. You need help picking out pacifiers? Aren’t they all the same?” I interrupted. 

“No they aren’t Steven,” he snapped, “I need to know if you’d rather have ones with designs on them or ones that are just one color. These things are very important.” 

“Okay,” I said, not knowing if Danny is serious or if he’s pulling my leg but I don’t want to find out. 

“Now,” he said as he pulled up a word document with a list of things our baby needs, “I need your opinion on the items on this list.” 

“This is 3 pages Danny! What could our baby need that’s 3 pages long?” I asked as I scrolled through, “Wipes? You need my opinion on wipes?” 

“Yes,” he said as he crossed his arms, “Do you want scented ones? Natural ones? Ones for sensitive skin?” 

“I didn’t realize there’s this much to consider,” I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. 

“Now you see what I’ve been dealing with for the past month. I swear I’m going to have grey hair before this kid is even born!” he exclaimed. 

“Well now you don’t have to worry about this alone. We both can have grey hair before the kid is born,” I told him. 

“Hey!” he said as he smacked my arm, “That was uncalled for! But I’ll have you know that I would look better than you with grey hair.” 

“Is that so?” I asked. 

“Yes,” he said before kissing me, “I will look better.” 

I just returned the kiss before turning my attention to the list. I’ve learned not to argue with Danny over little things anymore, especially when he’s pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about it being short but I hope it was worth reading. Hopefully you liked it!


End file.
